blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robots to the Rescue
is the 5th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the third Robot Riders episode. Description Blaze is showing Robot Headquarters to his friends when they get three emergency calls of a runaway train, a malfunctioning glue factory and animals in peril of an erupting volcano, so it's up to them to save the day as a team. Elsewhere, Crusher tries to get his robot Clunk to make better snacks than Pickle's robot Beeper. Synopsis In the dark Robot Headquarters, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts arrive, unsure where they are. When the place lights up, they are greeted by Blaze as a robot with AJ and Gabby in tow, who joins them. Astounded by Blaze's robot appearance, they wonder what it's like to be a robot, so Blaze decides to transform all of them into robots to prove it. Setting up the robot model with some help from the viewers, his friends transform, and are ready to be robots. They start training as the Robot Power song is heard. After training, the headquarters alarm goes off, meaning there's an emergency somewhere. They find three flashing lights on the computer, indicating three emergencies. For the first emergency, a train is running but it can't stop. The second shows a malfunctioning glue factory and the worker trucks are stuck in all the glue. The third emergency is the worst yet - a group of animals is stranded on a river of lava next to a volcano about to erupt. The Monster Machines are worried for the disasters and wonder how to stop them. Blaze points out only robot power is strong enough to solve them, and they all set out on their journey. Meanwhile at the park, Pickle is playing catch with a robot named Beeper when he encounters another robot. Crusher comes and introduces his robot Klunk, which impresses Pickle. He says he was teaching Beeper to make juice, to which Beeper makes some apple juice for him. Crusher claims Klunk can do the same thing, but the juice that Klunk gives him has frogs in it, much to his disgust. In the desert, the train is still moving and the engineer can't stop it, but Blaze and Starla arrive to help. They push the front of the train, but their strength isn't strong enough to make it slow down. AJ manages to give them more strength with help from the viewers, and they successfully stop the train just in time before it goes over a cliff. Since there are two emergencies left, Blaze and Starla leave to help the others. Back at the park, Pickle decides to have a sandwich with the juice he got, and Beeper makes him a cheese sandwich to his request. Crusher asks Klunk to give him a sandwich as well, but the one he gets has toothbrushes in it. Meanwhile, the glue factory is still on the fritz, and the worker trucks are getting stuck. Zeg and Stripes arrive and free them, but find trapped workers inside the factory as well. Blaze and Starla join them and find the glue blasting out of the broken pipes, of which they can plug up to stop the glue from coming out. With the viewer's help, Blaze finds the right pieces to plug the pipes, and they free all the trucks. Now with one emergency left, they continue on. Back at the park, Pickle decides to have dessert, and Beeper makes him a cherry pie. When Crusher asks Klunk to make him a pie too, the pie appears normal, but to his disgust and horror, it has a skunk in it. At the volcano, the animals are still trapped, but Watts and Darington appear and rescue a few of them. The rest of the Monster Machines join and they rescue some more, but their job is not yet done as Blaze spots some monkeys who also need help, but are far away. AJ decides to use coding to help Blaze jump from rock to rock as a solution. He finds the right codes to use with help from the viewers, and Blaze rescues all the monkeys. Once all the animals are safe and sound, the Monster Machines decide to plug the volcano so they don't have to worry about it erupting ever again. Zeg then finds a giant rock which is perfect. Since the volcano is about to erupt, the Monster Machines use Blazing Speed to reach it, and one by one, they get the rock high enough and Blaze plugs the volcano. Regrouping after all is taken care of, Blaze declares there's nothing that can stop them and they all jump into the air, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Robot Riders episodes Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes with no STEM song Category:Episodes where the STEM concept is used once Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Starla uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Darington uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Zeg uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Watts uses Blazing Speed Category:No transformation scene Category:No transformation back Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept